Ideas
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Inside is a list of summaries and ideas for future stories that I may write. Some are even up for adoption, for you to take into your own hands! If you'd like that, of course. So, enjoy your little peek into my mind...my very busy and very full mind. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm bored, and 'hyped' up on medicine, that does make me sleepy. But I DONT WANT TO SLEEP! D: So, to keep myself awake, I shall give you this! :D It's not exactly a story, but just a list of idea's I've come up with. Long ago, Recently, or even in the future. Their idea's for possible future stories I may or may not write. The fun part, is that you guys can tell me what looks interesting, and what doesn't! :) Or even if you'd like, you can 'adopt' one of these idea's for your own! :D **

**BUT! **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**If you do decide you want one, you MUST tell me which one! Cause not all of them are up for grabs! At the end of this, I'll be sure to give you a list of what's _currently_ up for grabs! :D Sound good? **

**Disclaimer:...um does this require that...? Oh well, I own nothing anyways. **

* * *

**Idea Number one:** An epidemic plagues nearly 3 quartersof New York, causing the government to forcibly quarantine all of NY. Trapping not only the plagued, but the healty. With the plague still spread, and fast, Tony and his friends must get a cure, _without _getting sick themselves.

**Idea Number two: **Tony and Pepper get stuck in a flooding basement.

**Idea Number three: **Tony and Pepper get caught above ground, during a tornado.

**Idea Number four: **Rhodey goes mute to see how long Tony will last without need Rhodey's advice.

**Idea Number five: **Tony and Rhodey try to bake cooks for a childs birthday party, only to learn its not as easy as they thought.

**Idea Number six: **Happy who's seemingly in trouble, drags Tony to a room full of "fan girls." After getting home, it's a bit hard to explain lipstick all over his face to his girlfriend.

**Idea Number seven: **Tony and Pepper get into a major car crash that puts them close to death. Sending their family on a wild rollercoaster of emotions.

**Idea Number eight: **Howard comes home to a partially destroyed house and come to find Pepper beat up and bruised with hardly any memory of what had happened. A note though was left behind for ransom, but these villains want more than just money.

**Idea Number nine: ** A little boy who ran away grew obsessed with Tean Iron Man, and he desperately needed their help.

**Idea Number ten: ** In another plane crash, Tony gets his heart monitor back. Only this time, his condition is far worse and it's a question if he'll live or not.

**Idea Number eleven: **Howard pulls Pepper aside for a little talk about Tony, and what he'd missed while he was away.

**Idea Number twelve: **Sleep deprived, Tony's seemed to have gone insane…

* * *

**So, any of them spark your interest? Tell me which ones you liked best! Then I'll add them to my to do list. (When I finish up some of my stories)**

**Nubmers: one(1), seven(7), and eight(8) are _NOT_ up for grabs! I repeat,_ NOT_! The rest, if you so desire, can be yours! Just remember to ask! **

**I'm leaving this 'incomplete' for I most likely will add other ideas in a new chapter! Assuming that my mind will continue to pick up new ideas. Yippee!**

**Fun Fact: _I'm currently obsessed with birds. Birds like Parrotlets, or love birds.^.^ I'm hoping to buy some soon! :)_**

**Okay guys, well this is it, I've given you guys what's currently inside my head. Hope you enjoyed! :) And I hope this wasn't a huge waste of you're time! **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what guys! I have some more lovely ideas! Same deal as last time, unless marked otherwise, you can 'adopt' any of these ideas for your own! :) Only if you ask! I know they're just ideas, but they're my ideas. So yeah. Ask. I will at the end, list every available one, and every unavailable one. For this chapter, to make sure everythings is clear. **

**Disclaimer: Technically speaking, I do own a little more than usual in this story(my ideas!). But I own nothing important. :( sadly.**

* * *

**Idea Number thirteen: **Tony must protect Pepper from the rain, for the rain is an evil villain.

**Idea Number fourteen: **Turns out, Tony loves the rain. So Pepper might just give rain a chance.

**Idea Number fifteen: **Tony is kidnapped, forced to do something he would never, he refuses. Howard is Kidnapped, Tony is now leverage.

**Idea Number sixteen: **Pepper is hyped up on sugar and soda...

**Idea Number seventeen: **The twins first words. (Baby Phase characters)

**Idea Number eighteen: **Pepperony must be the best pizza flavor ever. Maybe that's why everyone in Tomorrow Academy keeps shouting when Tony and Pepper stand next to each other.

**Idea Number nineteen: **Pepper gets stuck in a tree. But she refuses to get help. She is not a damsel in distress.

**Idea Number twenty: **The day Mabel (My OC from Baby Phase) and Rhodey first met. Because Rhodey deserves somebody to love.

**Idea Number twenty-one: **The twins start Kindergarten. (Baby Phase characters)

**Idea Number twenty-two: **Pepper gets a new creepy stalker…what's Tony got to say about this?

**Idea Number twenty-three: **The list of things NOT to do in the universe of IMAA.

**Idea Number twenty-four: **Upon a dare, Tony and Pepper must switch clothes for one whole day.

**Idea Number twenty-five: **Team Iron Man gets turned into bored game pieces…where they only get to live, if they reach the end. Which game is it?

**Idea Number twenty-six: **Where you go during an earthquake should not be a topic you debate about. Especially in class.

**Idea Number twenty-seven: **On a mission, team Iron Man manages to get kidnapped, with the uses of a gas, and nifty traps. And who is the villain behind the crime?

**Idea Number twenty-eight:** The game 'would you rather' isn't as harmless as they say...

* * *

**Any sound interesting, and you would specifically want ME, to do? **

**Straight to business, okay? **

**Available: 16, 19, 22, 24, 26, and 28  
**

**Unavailable: 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 20, 21 23, 25, and 27.  
**

**I think this will be my last chapter, at least for a while, so I might as well mark this as complete for the time being. **

**Fun Fact: _I seriously dislike my bed being so close the floor...seriously. I like high beds, like bunk beds or just beds with a high bed frame._**

**I have serious plans for the future! :D I'm excited for my future here on Fanfiction! :)**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I decided to share some more ideas! :D I figure it's a good thing to do to keep track of my ideas, and to see what ones you guys would like to read more about! So, I've decided to keep this going! THOUGHT, a slight change of plans, there will be NO, I repeat, NO idea's up for offer unless you REALLY want that one, then you can PM me, but for now I'm saying all of them are strictly mine. **

**Disclaimer: Well, it's not really necessary for this, but yeah, IMAA is not mine. **

* * *

**Idea Number 29: **_Songfic_ for _We're Empty _by _The Click Five. _

**Idea Number 30**: Tony in framed for a crime he obviously didn't commit.

**Idea Number 31: **Tony is used against Pepper to get her to share some sensitive FBI secrets she's accidentally came to know.

**Idea Number 32: **Rhodey makes an enemy of his own.

**Idea Number 33: **Roberta makes the perfect mother-figure, she's the only person Tony feels close enough to call: Mom.

**Idea Number 34**: Pepper misses her mom, and gets the comfort she needs from just the right person.

**Idea Number 35: **Whitney tries to make amends with the trio, but it takes more than just a smile and a sorry to get past them.

**Idea Number 35(Whoops...just call this 35#2): **Sometimes everyone needs a vacation, and that's exactly what Team Iron Man gets. Whose brilliant idea was it to go to a waterpark/hotel?

**Idea Number 36: **Sledding on large hills is fun, but only if Pepperony was involved.

**Idea Number 37: **Pepper wonders how Tony's hasn't been arrested for hacking into Shield files.

**Idea Number 38: **An alternate way of life is shown to Team Iron man, leaving Tony to wonder if that would be the better way of living had he chosen to do something things differently and sacrifice other things.

**Idea Number 39: **Pepper feels that she needs to give more to the team and take less, but it takes a close friend to convince her that she doesn't need to give so much. And this person is _not_ Tony. It's Rhodey.

**Idea Number 40: **Whitney and Pepper's failed attempt at being "friends" for Tony's sake, but soon find that they have more in common than they think.

* * *

**I hope you guys like them! Share what you'd like to see most! **

**I really wasn't in the mood to give much effort into these, but I was bored and tired, thus this was born! MORE IDEAS! :D Though, I'm sorry to say it was more to calm myself because I'm having major issues breathing (Found out I'm allergic to cats, and happened to be around LOTS of cat fur not long ago), and MORE issues with my stomach... DX It sucks...**

**I'm not doing any fun facts today, not feeling well and all, sorry. (Don't worry, it's nothing bad!)**

**Well, Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
